Una promesa rota
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Italia ha huido durante el entrenamiento y Alemania y Japón tienen que buscarle en una mansión abandonada. Algo que, por suerte, no es muy difícil...¿verdad?
1. Prólogo

Esta historia está basada en un sueño que tuve recientemente, pero cambiando la mansión por un...parking. Sí. Con sótanos infinitos.

Me parece que me he viciado demasiado a HetaOni. Espero que esta historia no se le parezca mucho u originalidad!Fail *se dispara*

**Nota:** La mansión no está terminada (para ser honestos, sólo tengo un par de habitaciones dibujadas en un mapa que hice para orientarme ._.U), de manera que me encuentro abierta a sugerencias.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Hetalia no HetaOni (ya que lo menciono), me pertenecen. El sueño en el que me basé sí~ XD

¿Disfrutad? Eso espero XD

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Era un día soleado, con alguna que otra nube juguetona, pero ni la más mínima amenaza de lluvia. Un buen día, sin duda, para dar un paseo con tu pareja por la ciudad, ir de compras, hacer un picnic con los amigos en el parque mientras los pájaros pían a tu alrededor…

—¡Vamos, Italia! ¡Más rápido! —apremió Alemania

—¡Vee! —gimió el susodicho

….o para entrenar.

Alemania suspiró, corriendo varios metros por delante de la nación mediterránea. Llevaban entrenando años. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan débil? Más de una vez se preguntó si realmente era el nieto de Impero Romano. Y se lo preguntaría más seriamente si el mismo Roma en persona/nación no se hubiese presentado de madrugada en su habitación porque quería ver a su nieto… Aunque al menos el asistía al entrenamiento, no como Japón, el cual había desaparecido del mapa desde que esa mañana Alemania había pronunciado la palabra "entrenamiento". Bueno, Japón no necesitaba entrenar tanto como Italia, se lo perdonaría por esa vez.

Alemania suspiró. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Después de todo, si había algo en lo que los italianos fuesen expertos era en… huir. Alemania miró hacia atrás y puso cara de sorpresa, ante un Italia a punto de desfallecer del cansancio.

—¡Italia, cuidado! —le gritó—¡Inglaterra está detrás de ti!

Dicho y hecho. Italia aceleró y adelantó a Alemania en cuestión de segundos, berreando cosas sobre rendirse, que no le hicieran daño y que no tuviera que comerse comida inglesa. Lo cierto era que huía tan rápido que Alemania no tardó ni cinco minutos en perderlo de vista. Se detuvo, jadeando por la carrera, y se llevó una mano a la cara. Ya les tocaba a Japón y a él buscarle por toda la zona. ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

><p>En su alocada y desenfrenada carrera, el moreno no se había dado cuenta de por dónde iba, y terminó en un jardín, frente a las puertas de una mansión. Dado que no sabía cómo volver (y no estaba realmente seguro de si quería volver aún; es decir, se libraría del entrenamiento), decidió llamar para ver si podían ayudarle, y ya de paso, darle algo de pasta, puesto que le había entrado hambre.<p>

Pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie le abriera, de manera que Italia agarró el pomo de la puerta. Sorprendentemente, esta se encontraba abierta y pudo entrar sin dificultad.

—¡Vee! _Ciao?_ ¿Hay alguien? ¿Hay pasta? —gritó a la penumbra, desde la entrada.

Detectó un movimiento frente a él. Al final de las escaleras había una figura. Se tensó, algo nervioso al ver que se trataba de Alemania, cuando le miró más fijamente; y se dio cuanta de que en realidad no era Alemania.

Italia abrió los ojos, atónito, y palideció.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Alemania y Japón ya se encontraban frente a la mansión. Siguiendo el rastro de banderas blancas que Italia había dejado (probablemente se le habrían caído), no les había resultado complicado saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

El Edificio no tenía mal aspecto, muros beige y ventanas en perfecto estado, pero si se notaba que se encontraba abandonada, por algunas pequeñas grietas visibles en la fachada, el jardín descuidado y el silencio. No había signos de vida dentro de aquel edificio.

Conociendo lo miedoso que era Italia, a Alemania se le hacía difícil pensar que estuviera allí dentro y no por alguna plaza comiendo gelato. Pero también sabía hasta que límites llegaba la nación por saltarse un entrenamiento, y la idea de que se hubiese internado en el edificio no parecía tan descabellada.

Un chasquido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Japón había intentado abrir la puerta y esta había cedido sin problemas.

—Qué raro…—murmuró Alemania.

Japón se mostró de acuerdo con él.

—Al menos sabemos que muy probablemente Italia-kun se encuentre aquí. —dijo la nación oriental.

Alemania asintió y se internaron en la mansión.

* * *

><p>El hall era oscuro, con una gran escalinata en el centro que subía a pisos superiores. Había algunas armaduras adornando las paredes y, extrañamente, una mesita con una máquina de escribir encima, al lado de las escaleras*. La sala se encontraba en penumbra, pues no tenía ventanas y la luz que llegaba de los pasillos y de las habitaciones contiguas era escasa.<p>

Ambos países llamaron a Italia a gritos, pero sólo les respondió el eco de la habitación. No parecía haber nada ni nadie en el edificio.

—Parece que vamos a tener que buscarle—confirmó la nación germana, después de que pasaran algunos minutos sin ningún cambio—. Lo mejor sería dividirnos, para ganar más terreno —ambos iban armados, la seguridad propia no le preocupaba.

Nuevamente, Japón asintió.

—Yo buscaré por aquí. Usted suba al piso superior, Alemania-san —propuso.

—Bien, buena suerte. Nos reuniremos aquí cuando le encontremos. Sé que es innecesario, pero mantente atento al móvil —pidió Alemania, algo avergonzado por decirle eso.

—No se preocupe, Alemania-san. Lo estaré —le prometió Japón

* * *

><p>Una vez se encontró solo, Japón comenzó a investigar la sala. Examinó las armaduras, buscó detrás de la escalera, observó las paredes y el suelo, la extraña máquina de escribir… Mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba emocionado. Era mejor que un videojuego. Casi un sueño hecho realidad.<p>

No encontró nada por lo que decidió seguir investigando por la puerta de la izquierda. Esta, de madera tallada y doble hoja, chirrió ligeramente al abrirse y dar paso a una sala rectangular muy larga, con ventanas que la iluminaban. En dicha sala había una mesa larga rodeada de sillas y con un par de filas de platos y cubiertos a cada lado. También descansaban unas lámparas de cera llenas de telarañas. Toda la sala se encontraba cubierta de polvo. El mantel incluso había dejado de ser blanco y la chimenea del fondo de la sala parecía más oscura de lo que ya era con los restos de madera y ceniza dentro.

Había llegado al comedor.

También exploró ese cuarto, nuevamente, si encontrar nada relevante; exceptuando, quizás el hecho de que algunos cuadros de las paredes mostraban paisajes japoneses. Extraño, sí, pero nada de eso le daba el más mínimo indicio de donde se encontraba o podía encontrarse la nación perdida, de manera que no se preocupó más por ellos y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, cercana a la chimenea. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una suave brisa le hizo estremecerse, poniéndole en guardia y haciéndole sacar su katana. Durante un fugaz instante vio como la puerta estallaba en mil pedazos y un zombi se abalanzaba sobre él. Entonces Japón se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un producto de su imaginación; que en esa mansión no había zombis ni nada parecido (o, al menos, no debería). Reprochándose mentalmente por lo que acababa de pasar, abrió la puerta, eso sí, sin guardar el arma. Esta daba a un pasillo largo, con ventanas a un lado y un par de muebles al otro. Japón encontró una puerta de madera a los pocos pasos, pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave, por lo que continuó caminado hasta ver otra puerta al fondo, cerrada también con llave. Con un suspiro de resignación, Japón retrocedió y se preparó para explorar la otra parte de la mansión. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por el comedor, un repentino destello le llamó la atención. Escondida entre los cubiertos reposaba una llave polvorienta con un texto ya ininteligible.

La nación asiática la cogió y volvió al pasillo para probar a abrir la primera puerta. Fracasó, pero la puerta del fondo sí se abrió. Japón la cruzó.

* * *

><p><em>Era una mentira. Sólo una mentira. Una mentira…<em>

__Mentira mentira mentira mentira mentira mentira mentira_…_

…_Mentira…_

_Te mintió..._

_Me mintió..._

_Nos mintió..._

Y el sonido de la cruel risa fue ahogado por las paredes.

* * *

><p><strong>Máquina de escribir:<strong> Sí, para hacer esta parte de la mansión me basé en la Mansión Spencer, de Resident Evil

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Yess-blur13: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes la conti ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Los pasos de Alemania resonaban por el pasillo del piso superior. Rápidamente, se encontró con una puerta que daba a una habitación y entró sin pensárselo mucho. Al fin y al cabo, estaban buscando a alguien que podía esconderse en casi cualquier sitio.

La sencilla habitación, de paredes verde pastel, sólo tenía una mesita con una silla, un par de armarios y una cama además de la perenne capa de polvo que parecía gobernarlo todo y que levantaba pequeñas nubecillas en la alfombra tras los pasos de Alemania. Por alguna razón que ni él supo explicar, pensó que la habitación debía pertenecer a un mayordomo o a alguien del servicio.

En cualquier caso, miró debajo de la cama y dentro de los armarios. Estos últimos estaba cerrados, pero con las correspondientes llavecitas colgando de la puerta. Abrió el primero, que se encontraba vacío; y después el segundo. Ese no estaba vacío, pero sólo contenía ropa vieja y raída que había sido pasto de las polillas tiempo atrás.

Suspiró, decepcionado por su fracaso, mientras cerraba la puerta del mueble. Dada la extraña atracción de Italia por esconderse en lugares cerrados y pequeños (Alemania sabía que nunca iba a olvidar el día en que se lo encontró en una caja de tomates), había tenido la esperanza de encontrárselo entro de uno de ellos. En fin, aún quedaban muchas habitaciones.

Se dispuso a salir de allí cuando percibió un detalle que le dio escalofríos. Se trataba de los cuadros. Cuando entró, la pintura de los mismos se encontraba en muy mal estado, y eso, junto con el polvo, hacía imposible el que se pudiera identificar nada. Pero habían cambiado, y los colores eran tan fuertes y brillantes que éstos parecían recién pintados. Había cinco.

El primero mostraba a una niña vestida de blanco con una boina del mismo color y un crucifijo. De su pelo, castaño claro y corto, sobresalía un extraño rulo que le recordó a Italia. Pero Italia era un hombre, de manera que supuso que, sencillamente, sería italiana*. Por eso, y porque la niña caminaba por un puente, cruzando un canal rodeado de casas. El canal, además, estaba siendo navegado por una góndola, de manera que la ciudad retratada era Venecia sin lugar a dudas.

El segundo tenía a esa misma niña, pero con un vestido verde y un delantal blanco, barriendo lo que parecía ser una mansión muy grande.

En el tercero, la pequeña Italiana se encontraba sentada en un campo de flores y con una corona de las mismas en la cabeza. Y el cuarto era algo parecido, pero ella estaba de espaldas, mirando un hermoso atardecer. Y al ver ambos cuadros, Alemania tuvo la sensación de que en la escena faltaba alguien, que esa niña estaba hablando con alguien, o sencillamente, pasando el rato junto a esa persona, no sola. Pero dicha persona no aparecía en el cuadro, como si la hubieran borrado.

Y el quinto cuadro. La misma niña. El mismo traje verde. La misma mansión del segundo cuadro, y una ventana. Pero la niña ya no sonreía. De hecho, lloraba, mirando el paisaje a través del vidrio, como si esperase a alguien. Y se agarraba a su escoba con todas sus fuerzas, como si eso pudiera hacer que dejase de llorar. Cualquiera diría que le habían partido el corazón.

Alemania sintió un vacío en el estómago. En los otros cuatro cuadros sonreía con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado a la cría, que parecía la personificación de la felicidad en el resto de la habitación, para que su sonrisa se tiñera de semejante tristeza, que de sus jóvenes ojos brotasen tan amargas lágrimas? ¿Qué clase de persona podía hacer algo así? ¿Y por qué iba alguien a interesarse en pintarlo? ¿No era más interesante, más satisfactorio, pintar una sonrisa?

Alemania sacudió la cabeza. Sentía que estaba divagando demasiado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía la carne de gallina. Después de todo, sí había visto a esa niña, pero de manera esporádica, y sólo durante unos instantes le venían imágenes de sobre ella, como si fuesen recuerdos olvidados y que su subconsciente no estuviera muy seguro de querer recuperar; pero tampoco se mostrase conforme con relegarlas al olvido. Y encima sólo solían venirle cuando se encontraba en guerra, precisamente la peor época para ponerse a filosofar sobre el significado de extrañas e instantáneas imágenes que te vienen a la mente de repente y sin motivos aparentes. No se lo había contado nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano. ¿Cómo demonios podía saber una _casa_ (un puñetero _objeto_, una cosa, sin sentidos, sin… en fin, se entiende) acerca de él y sus memorias?

Era escalofriante, y aunque sólo fuera por si acaso, Alemania se aseguró de que su pistola seguía en su sitio, un bolsillo oculto del traje.

* * *

><p>Salió de la habitación y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Pero al doblar la esquina, se encontró con una sorpresa. Frente a él, a varios metros, se encontraba Italia.<p>

—¡Italia! —le llamó, aliviado por haberle encontrado sano y salvo.

Pero algo en el aspecto de la nación mediterránea, la cual le miraba fijamente, que le hizo callar. Era su mirada, una extraña mezcla de tristeza, decepción y reproche. Alemania, extrañado y sorprendido, no se movió. E Italia habló. Pero su voz no salió de su garganta, sino de las paredes y del techo, del suelo, de todas partes y de ninguna.

—…_Rompiste tu promesa…_

Entonces Italia abrió la puerta que tenía al lado y la cruzó. Tras unos confusos momentos, Alemania le siguió, corriendo y gritando su nombre. Pero la habitación, muy similar a la anterior, se encontraba vacía. Sin embargo, había otra puerta en una esquina, de manera que Alemania se dirigió a ella. Daba a un pequeño baño, también vacío. Italia, sencillamente, había desaparecido. Se había esfumado. ¿O había sido todo una ilusión?

Alemania, inquieto, comenzó a dudar. Salió del baño y, un vistazo a la habitación en la que no se había fijado con las prisas, le paralizó. En ella, aparte del mobiliario, había, nuevamente, cinco cuadros.

En dos de ellos, había un niño rubio de ojos azules y vestido de negro, en el primero en un campo de flores y en el segundo viendo un atardecer. Y Alemania supo que eran la contraparte de los que había visto en la otra sala, porque, nuevamente, daba la sensación de que faltaba alguien (la niña del vestido verde, seguramente).

Otros dos cuadros eran escenas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, una del frente y otra de una ciudad arrasada por los bombardeos. Alemania apretó los dientes al verlo, pero no dijo ni pensó nada.

Y luego estaba el quinto cuadro, en el cual el protagonista volvía a ser el niño de negro. Se encontraba en un frente de guerra, con algunos soldados y caballos muertos. El niño sangraba un poco por la cabeza. Y lloraba.

_...Y llegó Francia, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. Alzó la espada. Pero otra le detuvo. Prusia. Francia y él discutieron. Pero el niño ya no les oía. Estaba inconsciente._

Alemania sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la visión. Y en el cuadro sólo quedaron los soldados, los caballos, el niño y sus lágrimas.

La nación germana no sabía que significaba todo eso, pero sí tenía algo claro: esa casa sabía cosas, cosas que un simple edificio no debería saber. Y no le gustaba.

Tenían que encontrar a Italia y escapar de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><em>Te dijo que te amaba. A mí también.<em>

_Te prometió volver. A mí también._

_Pero no volvieron._

_Era mentira._

_No nos amaban._

…_Su amor era mentira…_

…_Sus promesas eran mentira…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sería Italiana:<strong> Supongo que la explicación es innecesaria, pero si os fijáis, en la serie, los italianos también tienen rulos, igual que sus países XD

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Yess-blur13: Me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que las descripciones son mi fuerte, pero me da algo de miedo resultar pesada. Eso me demuestra que no lo estoy haciendo mal jejeje, gracias ^^. Por desgracia no creo que pueda continuar actualizando tan rápido

Merlina-Vulturi: Aquí está la conti XD Y con respecto a tu pregunta... Sí y no, y en este capi hay una pista 3


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Japón se encontraba en una sala enorme, con vidrieras en el techo que dejaban pasar muchísima luz y un par de estanterías llenas de libros a ambos lados. Avanzó por el pasillo que formaban los muebles hasta llegar a un gran espacio circular con varias mesas y lámparas; franqueada por estanterías y con varias salidas a pasillos con más libros en estructura radial.

A Japón, como buen amante de la lectura que era, le comenzaron a brillar los ojos ante la visión de los miles de libros que contenía la biblioteca. Desgraciadamente, tenían que encontrar a alguien, por lo que no podía detenerse demasiado allí. Aún así se prometió pedirle a Alemania que una vez encontrasen a Italia estuviesen allí un rato. De manera que comenzó a buscar a la nación mediterránea con calma por la sala («Este libro tiene un título muy interesante», «Oh, llevaba cuarenta años buscando este ejemplar»). Con mucha calma.

Evidentemente, no encontró a Italia en la biblioteca. Pero sí encontró una interesante estantería con archivos acerca de la mansión, la cual, por lo visto, llevaba abandonada unos cincuenta años. Lástima que saber cuánto dinero gastaban de media en comida, por ejemplo, no les fuera de mucha utilidad.

Algo decepcionado y un tanto resignado, decidió abandonar la sala llena de libros, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta. Pero justo antes de que la abriese, su sexto sentido le alertó y se giró con rapidez. Detrás de él no había nada. Salió de la habitación, extrañado. Sin embargo, la perspectiva d quedarse allí ya no parecía tan halagüeña.

* * *

><p>Al volver al pasillo se fijó en que a su izquierda había una puerta escondida entre las sombras. Probó a continuar por allí. Se adentró en un largo pasillo cuya mitad central, en vez de poseer las paredes de piedra, una de las mismas era de vidrio, dejando ver un enorme jardín por la parte trasera. Japón intentó salir, pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave, por lo que tuvo que seguir hasta el final del pasillo. Cuando llegó se detuvo, sorprendido. Oyó algo, una suave melodía atravesaba la puerta que tenía en frente. La cruzó, y el sonido dulce y melancólico aumentó ligeramente el volumen. Pero el resto del pasillo estaba vacío. Sin embargo, la canción parecía provenir de la puerta que tenía a su derecha, de manera que entró en la sala. La melodía cambió para volverse más triste aún.<p>

* * *

><p>La nueva sala era sencilla, con un par de armarios a los lados, posiblemente para guardar partituras; y algunas ventanas que permitían al paso de la luz. Descansando en el centro, había un piano de cola negro. Y el pianista, sentado en la banqueta, tenía la cara oculta por la tapa del instrumento. No parecía haber percibido la presencia de la nación.<p>

Extrañado, Japón fue a preguntar quién era y qué hacía allí cuando la melodía cambió y se volvió más violenta y agresiva, pero sin perder el tono de tristeza, como si el compositor hubiese sufrido un dolor desgarrador al componerla. O el pianista mismo.

La canción se detuvo repentinamente y el pianista se levantó. Japón se sorprendió de haberle encontrado allí. Después de todo, reconocería ese rulo en cualquier parte. Italia le miró fijamente con tristeza. Japón, que había comenzado a acercarse, le miró a los ojos y se detuvo, porque esa persona… esa persona…

…_esa persona no era Italia…_

Desenvainó su katana con rapidez.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió saber.

El falso Italia le miró, sorprendido, y dibujó una media sonrisa. Y se rió. Su risa resoó por toda la habitación. Japón se tensó, preparado en caso de ataque, pero el falso Italia sólo habló.

—…_Vaya, qué interesante… Así que te has dado cuenta_…

—¿Dónde se encuentra Italia-kun? —replicó la nación oriental.

—…_El chico no quiere sabe nada de vosotros… Márchate… ¿O acaso a ti también te han roto una promesa…?_

Japón admitió que esas palabras le desconcertaron, pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre ellas porque la nación falsa siguió hablando:

—…_Veamos que ocultan los cuadros de tu corazón_…

Y tras esas palabras el falso Italia salió de la habitación por una puerta lateral. Tras unos instantes de sorpresa, Japón le siguió corriendo. Pero el falso Italia no se encontraba en la otra habitación, y no le podía haber dado tiempo a cruzar la otra puerta; tan sólo había desaparecido.

Japón miró a su alrededor. La habitación, una simple sala de estar con una mesita, varias sillas y los restos de la última hora del té; tenía dos puertas en lugares opuestos: una a su izquierda, que daba al pasillo en el cual había estado antes, y otra a su derecha. Y, al igual que en comedor, en esa sala también había cuadros de Japón. Pero estos eran más concretos; eran guerras entre los shogunes, eran tardes aprendiendo a escribir con China, eran mañanas tranquilas con cerezos florecientes, eran noches oscuras con, quizá, amantes. Eran secretos. _Sus_ secretos.

Japón se tensó al verlo, recordando las palabras del falso Italia: «Veamos que ocultan los cuadros de tu corazón…»

Ese ser, fuera lo que fuera, podía adentrarse en sus recuerdos y mostrarlos a través de los cuadros. Y lo más probable era que también pudiera hacerle eso a Alemania e Italia…Italia. ¿Y si lo que decía el falso Italia era cierto? ¿Y si realmente no quería saber nada de ellos? Después de todo, su comportamiento era bastante errático, y a Japón le resultaba difícil saber qué era lo que pensaba. Lo cierto es que dudó. Pero sus dudas no tardaron en despejarse. Sí, el falso Italia podía tener razón. Pero el hecho de que estuviese intentando manipularlo a través de sus recuerdos, restaba buena parte de su ya de por sí escasa credibilidad. Fue entonces cuando pensó en Alemania. Probablemente ya se había encontrado con cuadros semejantes, y las Guerras Mundiales no habían sido agradables para nadie. «Sea fuerte, Alemania-san» le deseó Japón.

* * *

><p>Decidió ignorar los cuadros, o al menos intentarlo. Salió de la sala por la puerta de la derecha y se adentró en un nuevo pasillo. En el centro del mismo, había una puerta que daba a un baño vacío. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta.<p>

* * *

><p>La nueva sala parecía ser una oficina. Había estanterías vacías a los lados (probablemente, los archivos que hubieran tenido alguna vez fuesen los que había visto en la biblioteca), una mesa de roble en el centro con un sillón al otro lado y una lámpara. En frente, una gran ventana que iluminaba la habitación, y el suelo se encontraba tapado por una gran alfombra ya descolorida. Afortunadamente, no había ningún cuadro. Quizás la persona que trabajó allí no quería que nada le distrajera. En cualquier caso, resultaba un alivio.<p>

Japón se acercó a la mesa, sobre la cual había varias fotografías. Estas, por suerte, no tenían escenas de su casa, tan sólo eran fotos de personas, presumiblemente los antiguos habitantes de la mansión.

Había un hombre, militar a juzgar por sus condecoraciones y el uniforme. También un mayordomo y un par de sirvientes. Y una mujer sonriente que probablemente sería su esposa. Estos últimos aparecían en casi todas las fotos, mientras que el hombre sólo salía en unas pocas. De manera que, mientras veías cómo pasaba el tiempo a través de la esposa y el servicio, el hombre desaparecía de manera abrupta. Japón, dejando una de las fotos de nuevo en la mesa, intuyó que las fotos trataba de algo importante que le ayudaría a sacar a Italia de allí y saber que era el falso Italia. Entre las fotos encontró una llave con un pequeño texto que rezaba: «Jardín». Japón la cogió y salió por la puerta opuesta a la que había llegado. Apareció en la entrada con la máquina de escribir. Decidió ir primero a la biblioteca. Ya exploraría el jardín más tarde.

* * *

><p>Gimió en sueños, y pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Murmuró nombres ininteligibles. Un frio dedo detuvo el recorrido de las gotas saladas y le acarició la cara. El otro se estremeció, inconsciente.<p>

—…_No te preocupes_…— le susurró —…Nadie _te hará daño, yo te protegeré_…

Pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo, pareció despertar al oír la voz hablándole con suavidad. Pero no lo hizo.

—…o…perio…Romano…—susurró en sueños.

Le miró, con los ojos algo entrecerrados.

—…_No volverán a traicionarte_…—le prometió.

Gimoteó un poco al oír su voz, pero insistió.

—…Sacro…—le llamó de nuevo.

—…_Te engañó_…—insistió el falso Italia

Permaneció callado un rato.

—…Alemania…ayúdame…—suplicó Italia.

Nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

El falso Italia se convirtió en mujer; y tras lanzar un chillido de frustración, le hundió en un sueño del que no podía despertar.

* * *

><p>Cualquier referencia a HetaOni es pura coincidencia, lo juro. Y he terminado contando más cosas de las que tenía planeado...hum<p>

Por cierto, ¿soy yo la única a la que se le hace raro que sea Japón precisamente el que está añadiendo el toque de humor a esta historia? XD

Reviews:

Yess-Blur13: Aquí tienes el capi, bastante antes de lo que yo misma pensaba... Con un poco de suerte, no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Alemania continuó caminando por el pasillo, con el recuerdo de los cuadros tal vez demasiado reciente. Sea como fuere, Alemania tenía la pistola en la mano y no pensaba guardarla de nuevo en el bolsillo, al menos, de momento.

Al llegar a la esquina giró, pero en esa parte del pasillo sólo había una gran ventana que permitía ver el jardín y unas escaleras que subían al desván. Alemania decidió terminar primero de explorar la planta en la que se encontraba, de manera que pasó de largo y llegó al final del pasillo, donde había otro baño vacío, y giró de nuevo. A mitad del recorrido había otra habitación. Entró.

La sala se trataba claramente de una habitación matrimonial. La cama, sin duda lo más llamativo del cuarto, se encontraba acompañada por otros muebles. Y por una capa de polvo más espesa de lo habitual que hizo estornudar a la nación germana. Alemania se dirigió nuevamente a los armarios, los cuales estaban visiblemente destrozados, como si alguien hubiese intentado romperlos a golpes. Incluso algunas puertecillas colgaban por tan sólo una de las bisagras. También había algunas pequeñas tablas, varios clavos y algunas herramientas al lado, signo de que alguien había intentado repararlos, pero no había podido o se había rendido al ver el mal estado de los muebles. Por otra parte, su destrozo resultó ser positivo para Alemania, al cual no le costó nada comprobar que allí dentro no había nadie.

Una vez examinada la cama, se dispuso a salir de allí y continuar caminando por el pasillo pero por el rabillo del ojo detectó un detalle del que hubiese deseado no haberse fijado: los cuadros, por supuesto. En esa habitación sólo había cuatro.

Los dos primeros, que estaban frente a él, eran los cuadros del campo de flores y el atardecer que ya había visto anteriormente, pero esa vez aparecían tanto el niño de negro como la niña italiana. Juntos, sonrientes y felices. Alemania no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la tierna escena.

El tercero eran tanto el niño en el campo de batalla como la niña llorando y agarrando la escoba. Como si ambas escenas ocurriesen al mismo tiempo. Como si ambos llorasen el uno por el otro.

…_Prométeme que volverás…Y yo te prometo esperarte…_

…_Claro que sí, mi querida…_

Alemania sacudió la cabeza, sufriendo un fuerte pinchazo en ella. No había llegado a oír a quien le había prometido eso el niño, pero empezaba a asustarse. ¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso?

Al alzar la cabeza, vio el último cuadro. Este mostraba una escena paradisíaca, con un cielo azul despejado, una playa de arena fina y blanca, algunas palmeras y un mar turquesa hermoso. En la escena había dos hombres: el primero; rubio, pelo corto, ojos azules y con una expresión entre seria y resignada, vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra y le colgaba una cruz del cuello, parecía estar hablándole al otro, castaño y con un rulo, que se encontraba bañándose en el mar con una chaqueta y pantalones cortos azul. Alemania e Italia.

—…_Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?...Rompiste tu promesa…—_dijo la voz femenina.

No, no lo recordaba. No tenía recuerdos de su niñez que fuesen más allá de estar con su hermano mayor Prusia. Pero una creciente y angustiosa sospecha comenzaba a formarse en su mente… Aunque sólo fuese para conservar la cordura, Alemania decidió no pensar.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó, con voz firme y alzando el arma.

La risa resonó aún más fuerte y comenzó a alejare. Alemania salió al pasillo y corrió por él hasta que el eco se hizo tan débil que no podía determinar de dónde provenía. Frustrado, se apoyó contra la pared, pero percibió que no era una pared, sino una puerta. Se giró y la miró. Por un lado quería entrar. Estaba preocupado por Italia y podía encontrarse en esa habitación. Pero por otro, la perspectiva de encontrarse con más de esos diabólicos cuadros no era precisamente agradable.

Inspiró hondo. Tenía la misión de encontrar a Italia, había hecho cosas mucho más desagradables. Aunque nunca se había encontrado con cuadros que parecían saber más de él que él mismo… Decidió entrar, aunque sólo fuera para dejar de pensar en cosas en las que no quería pensar.

Nada más cruzar el umbral, se dio cuenta de que esa habitación no era como las demás. No había muebles, había espejos. Decenas de espejos lo cubrían todo, formando incluso cuatro pasillos que convergían al final en un espejo mayor de la pared. Varios de los mismo se encontraban rotos porque les atravesaban varias grietas, ya fuera porque les faltaban pedazos de la parte superior.

Reconoció que encontrarse con tantas copias de sí mismo resultaba inquietante, pero avanzó por un pasillo de espejos cualquiera, ignorando los reflejos, hasta llegar al espejo mayor. Pero ese espejo no le devolvió su reflejo, sino el de otra persona…_Sacro Imperio Romano._

Él mismo.

El espejo se quebró en mil pedazos, y su mente con él. Y, por fin, esos recuerdos que levaban guardados durante siglos salieron a la luz: recuerdos de guerras, de paz, de encontrarse bajo la tutela de Austria y Hungría, de Italia…

De Italia.

De la despedida. Del beso. De la promesa. La promesa que había roto…

Una vez más, la ilusión se desvaneció y el espejo volvió a la normalidad, devolviéndole su propio reflejo. Pero a Alemania no le importó porque ya sabía (no, no sabía; recordaba) que una vez había sido Sacro Imperio Romano. Y que tenía una promesa que cumplir.

A los pies del espejo, una antigua llave rezaba: «Desván».

* * *

><p>La penumbra del desván no invitaba a quedarse, pero era el único sitio de la parte de la mansión que tenía que explorar al que aún no había ido. Un breve vistazo le confirmó que, aparte de telarañas y aún más polvo, allí no había nada ni nadie. Resignado y preocupado por la alegre nación mediterránea, se dispuso a bajar cuando le sonó el móvil.<p>

* * *

><p>—…Le prometí que le esperaría siempre…—murmuró en sueños<p>

—…_No tienes por qué hacerlo…_—le trató de convencer la mujer_—…Él te mintió, te engañó…_

—Se lo prometí…—susurró de nuevo

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Claudia: Aquí la continuación ;)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Japón estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios, rodeado de archivos. Las lámparas no funcionaban (demasiado tiempo sin pagar el recibo de la luz) pero la luz que se colaba por los vidrios resultaba suficiente. La nación oriental llevaba algo más de una hora buscando información posiblemente útil para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sin encontrar nada más aparte de las cuentas de los gastos e ingresos, cuando detectó un libro encuadernado de color azul al fondo del montón, sobresaliendo por una esquina. En la portada del diario descansaba la palabra «Diario». Japón lo cogió, sospechando que lo que necesitaba saber se encontraba allí. En cuanto lo abrió descubrió que, por lo visto, había pertenecido al mayordomo.

Los primeros escritos no contaban nada relevante. El señor de la casa había sido militar con un rango bastante alto, de manera que habían tenido bastante dinero, aunque sin llegar a ser ricos. Lo suficiente, vamos, como para vivir en esa mansión y contratar un a par de personas para el servicio doméstico, aparte del propio mayordomo. Sin embargo, eran una familia normal a la que le gustaba pasear por las tardes en el jardín. Sin embargo, una cita le llamó la atención:

_Día X del mes O, año 19xx_

_Hoy ha sido un día triste para nosotros. Ha estallado la guerra y el señor debe ir para guiar a los jóvenes soldados al campo de batalla. Ya hemos recibido el mensaje que le convoca. En un par de días el señor se marchará_

«¿La guerra? » se preguntó Japón, antes de seguir leyendo.

_Día X del mes O, año 19xx_

_EL señor se ha marchado y la despedida ha sido muy emotiva. La señorita no podía parar de llorar. Pero el señor le ha prometido volver, y ella esperarle. Están muy enamorados. Lo cierto es que ambos son muy amables con nosotros. Le voy a echar de menos. Esperamos que vuelva pronto de la guerra. Y que regrese sano y salvo._

Con una sospecha, Japón se saltó varias páginas y leyó una cita al azar:

_Día X del mes O, año 19xx_

_Ya han pasado cinco meses. El señor aún no ha vuelto y la señorita está muy preocupada. Lo cierto es que nosotros también. Hoy he plantado flores nuevas, para intentar animar a la señorita, pero no parece haberlas visto…_

La nación dejó de leer esa cita y buscó por las páginas restantes una información concreta. La encontró:

_«La guerra por fin ha terminado»_

_«El señor no ha vuelto» _

_«Tenemos noticias de que murió en batalla» _

Japón dejó de leer para organizar sus pensamientos. Ya sabía que había ocurrido allí, pero no por qué ocurrían cosas tan extrañas en el edificio, a no ser que… Con una corazonada, Japón continuó leyendo el resto del diario:

«_La señorita está muy deprimida_»,«Y no pinta cuadros», «Nos grita, y llora a menudo», «Creo que la pena la está trastornando, pero no sé qué debo hacer, no quiere ver a ningún médico. Dice que si no fueron capaces de salvar a su marido no merece la pena que pierdan el tiempo con ella cuando no van a conseguir nada», «Ya no se pasea por el jardín, ni duerme en su habitación», «Ha muerto».

Japón se detuvo ante la última cita y la leyó más atentamente. Ocurría unos ocho años después del comienzo de la guerra.

«La señorita lleva desaparecida un par de días. He bajado al sótano para ver si se había escondido allí. Y la encontré, pero…ha muerto. Se encontraba en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Parecía haberse suicidado. Oh, pobre señorita… Esta tarde la enterramos en el mismo sótano, levantando unas baldosas del suelo que estaban sueltas. Descanse en paz, señorita…»

«Están comenzando a ocurrir cosas muy raras» mostraba la siguiente, un par de días más tarde que la anterior «Las sirvientas y yo nos estamos preparando para marcharnos y estamos bastante asustados. A veces oímos las voces de la señorita y en otras vemos que los cuadros cambian. Nos vamos a marchar cuanto antes. »

Y el diario terminaba. Sin embargo, Japón ya tenía una idea aproximada de lo que había ocurrido allí, y lo más probable era que el falso Italia fuese el fantasma de la mujer (al fin y al cabo, pueden cambiar de aspecto), la cual, sintiendo un gran rencor y una gran desilusión al ver que su esposo había muerto, se había quedado allí en lugar de pasar al más allá. Lo que no comprendía era que tenía que ver eso con Italia. Decidió que resolvería ese misterio más tarde con Alemania. En ese momento lo que necesitaba eran papel, tinta y un pincel.

* * *

><p>Con algunos sellos para el exorcismo recién hechos en el bolsillo, Japón se dirigió al jardín. Le costó un poco caminar por el mismo, debido al estado salvaje en el que se encontraba tras más de medio siglo sin cuidados de ningún tipo. Por suerte, eso no le impidió llegar a lo único que aparentaba tener algún tipo de interés en medio de esa masa de color verde: una fuente de piedra casi sepultada por el musgo y las enredaderas. Con la ayuda de un palo, liberó a la fuente de las plantas, y en la parte superior de la misma se encontró con la llave del único sitio que aún no había visitado: el sótano.<p>

Fue entonces cuando llamó a Alemania al móvil. Tenían que reunirse.

* * *

><p>Una vez de nuevo en la entrada, Alemania le comentó a Japón que Italia no se encontraba por el piso superior. Japón, mostrándole la llave del sótano, le comentó que probablemente estuviera allí encerrado.<p>

—Pero si la puerta está cerrada—hizo notar Alemania—, ¿cómo…?

—Puede que no me crea, Alemania-san, pero en esta mansión hay un fantasma que controla la casa, de manera que lo más seguro es que pueda abrir y cerrar puertas a su antojo. Puede controlar lo que se ve en los cuadros basándose en nuestros recuerdos, por ejemplo.

EL rostro de Alemania se ensombreció al oírlo.

—Vaya, así que era eso, pues —murmuró

Japón notó el tono de amargura de la nación europea, pero decidió no preguntar.

—Por otro lado, he descubierto que en esta mansión vivió un matrimonio, pero el marido tuvo que irse a la guerra y murió en el frente. Por lo visto le había prometido a su mujer, y ella le guardó rencor por no haberlo cumplido, de manera que su fantasma permanece aquí en vez de irse al Más Allá —narró Japón—. Lo que no entiendo—comentó entonces— es que tiene que ver eso con Italia, porque el fantasma parece especialmente interesado en impedir que se vaya…

El paralelismo saltaba a la vista y Alemania casi pudo sentir como varias decenas de dedos le apuntaban, acusatorios.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es culpa mía! — dijo, sobresaltando a Japón.

—¿Q-qué ocurre? — preguntó la otra nación, extrañado.

Alemania inspiró hondo, relajándose.

—¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar una historia que se remonta a antes del año 900?

La nación oriental asintió, comenzando a sentir curiosidad, de manera que Alemania se lo contó: desde que pensó que Italia era una niña y se enamoró de él, hasta la guerra que perdió y le desintegró como país, pero sólo llegó a perder la memoria, y no morir.

Lo cierto es que Japón comenzó a comprenderlo todo; y Alemania parecía sentirse tan culpable que no pudo evitar intentar animarle un poco.

—Pero mírelo por el lado positivo, Alemania-san. Usted no ha roto su promesa, sencillamente aún no la ha cumplido.

Alemania asintió al oírlo, sintiéndose mejor.

—Vamos al sótano

* * *

><p>El sótano, como buen sótano que era, gozaba de un nivel de penumbra muy alto y una acumulación de polvo que no tenía nada que envidiarle. Pero las naciones no se fijaron en mucho más porque algo les llamó poderosamente la atención: en el centro de la sala había una especie de círculo mágico rojo que brillaba con suavidad, iluminando un poco más el habitáculo. Y, tumbado sobre él, inconsciente, se encontraba Italia. Al verlo, Alemania fue hacia él, corriendo, estornudando a causa del polvo y gritando su nombre. Pero algo apareció de repente frente a él y tuvo que parar. Era otro Italia. El falso. Le miró burlonamente.<p>

—_¿…Has venido a ayudarme…?—_le preguntó, y acto seguido se convirtió en una versión de Italia de cuando era pequeño _—¿… Has vuelto, Sacro…?— i_nsistió el fantasma.

—Italia-kun no es una niña— replicó Japón, al verle con el delantal y el vestido verde.

—En realidad sí le vestían así— le informó Alemania.

Japón no supo que responder.

—_¿…Has vuelto…?—_insistió la niña.

Alemania dudó un segundo sobre lo que debía responder, pero afirmó:

—Sí, he vuelto

La niña se alegró mucho, e iba a saltar sobre él cuando su voz le detuvo:

—Pero no por ti, sino por el verdadero

La falsa Chibitalia se detuvo y le sonrió. Una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

—…_Vaya…pero, ¿sabes…? Llegas tarde…—_replicó, mientras recuperaba su forma original; la misma mujer de las fotos que Japón había visto _—¡…Y no volverás a hacerle sufrir…!_ —le aseguró_— ¡…No sufrirá como yo…!_

—¡Perdí la memoria! —replicó Alemania.

Pero el fantasma le ignoró mientras se elevaba y reía. Alemania a dispararle, pero Japón, que lo había examinado todo durante la conversación, le detuvo.

—Déjeme a mí, Alemania-san—le pidió.

Alemania, extrañado, retrocedió, confiando en él. Japón sacó dos sellos del bolsillo y rezó, bendiciéndolos. Y antes de que el fantasma sospechase que pretendía, lanzó uno al círculo, cerca de Italia, y otro al fantasma.

—¡Purifícate! —gritó.

Una luz blanca envolvió al fantasma, la cual no pudo reaccionar antes de que el círculo mágico, y fuente de su poder, desapareciera, y ella con él.

—Descansa en paz— murmuró Japón, una vez todo quedó en silencio.

Alemania no entendía muy bien que era lo que había ocurrido, pero reaccionó al oír unas suaves «Ve~» provenientes del círculo. Italia recuperaba la consciencia y se estaba incorporando.

—¿Ve? ¿Dónde estoy? — murmuró, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Entonces vio a Alemania, y antes de que ni él mismo ni Japón pudiesen preguntarle cómo se encontraba, la nación mediterránea se abalanzó sobre la germana, llorando, asustado, y chillando cosas sobre que había un fantasma, y no había pasta, y el entrenamiento no le gustaba, y estaba muy oscuro y, nuevamente, no había pasta.

Alemania intentó sacárselo de encima sin demasiado éxito, de manera que se resignó a que parase de gritar, o al menos, bajase el volumen. Cuando creyó que podría escucharle si la hablaba, le dijo lo que le tenía que haber dicho hacía mucho:

—Siento haber tardado más de lo esperado, Italia, pero te prometí volver, y he vuelto

Italia dejó de llorar de repente, y se quedó muy quieto, a pesar de seguir abrazado a él. Alemania, preocupado y sin saber a qué se debía ese cambio, comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Y entonces Italia comenzó a llorar. A llorar de verdad, sin escándalos innecesarios. Igual que cuando le rompían el corazón o, como en ese caso, porque era inmensamente feliz.

Italia le abrazó con tanta fuerza que Alemania confirmó, ahogándose un poco, que él era el descendiente de Roma. Simplemente sólo la usaba para no perder a aquellos a los que quería. Y no pensaba perder a Sacro, o Alemania como le llamaban ahora, de nuevo. Ni hablar.

Y en un discreto segundo plano, cierta nación oriental sufría un monstruoso debate mental. Porque frente a él había dos naciones (hombres) dulcemente abrazados y _él no debía sacar la cámara, no debía sacarles fotos, no debía mandárselas a Hungría ni a Taiwán. No debía. No debía…No…debía…_

Treinta segundos más tarde, amparado por la oscuridad del sótano y gracias a su cámara nocturna, ya tenía fotos desde todos los ángulos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y ya sólo falta el epílogo. Y, sí, yo también quería un beso, pero nos sabía como escribirlo sin que la escena quedase un poco forzada me temo que lo dejaré a vuestra imaginación...jejeje<p>

Y respecto a lo de Japón... no pude resistirme XD Siento el anticli~max

Reviews:

Jassi-Blur13: Ya me lo imaginaba, tranquila. Y, no, Japón no rompió ninguna promesa (en esta historia, vamos), pero la fantasma está como un poquito obsesionada. De todas formas, le basta con acongojarle enseñándole cualquier de muertos (?)


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era un día soleado, con alguna que otra nube juguetona, pero ni la más mínima amenaza de lluvia. Un buen día, sin duda, para dar un paseo con tu pareja por la ciudad, ir de compras, hacer un picnic con los amigos en el parque mientras los pájaros pían a tu alrededor…

—¡Vamos, Italia! ¡Más rápido! —apremió Alemania.

—¡Vee! —gimió el susodicho—¡Pero Sacro…!—probó a decir su antiguo nombre, a ver si así daba más pena.

—¡Corre! —no funcionó.

….o para entrenar.

Alemania suspiró, corriendo varios metros por delante de la nación mediterránea. Llevaban entrenando años. ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan débil? Más de una vez se preguntó si realmente era el nieto de Impero Romano. Y se lo preguntaría más seriamente si el mismo Roma en persona/nación no se hubiese presentado de madrugada en su habitación porque quería ver a su nieto… Aunque al menos el asistía al entrenamiento, no como Japón, el cual había desaparecido del mapa desde que esa mañana Alemania había pronunciado la palabra «entrenamiento». Bueno, Japón no necesitaba entrenar tanto como Italia, se lo perdonaría por esa vez…de nuevo.

Alemania suspiró. Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Después de todo, si había algo en lo que los italianos fuesen expertos era en… huir. Alemania miró hacia atrás y puso cara de sorpresa, ante un Italia a punto de desfallecer del cansancio.

—¡Italia, cuidado! —le gritó—¡Inglaterra está detrás de ti!

Dicho y hecho. Italia aceleró y adelantó a Alemania en cuestión de segundos, berreando cosas sobre rendirse, que no le hicieran daño y que no tuviera que comerse comida inglesa. Lo cierto era que huía tan rápido que Alemania no tardó ni cinco minutos en perderlo de vista. Se detuvo, jadeando por la carrera, y se llevó una mano a la cara.

Por favor, otra vez no.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Muchas gracias a todos por leerla y comentar, espero que os haya gustado. Y también gracias por las alertas y los favoritos, que no me he olvidado de vosotros ;)<p>

Saludos


End file.
